Taking Over Me
by Alair14
Summary: She thank this was going to be the best day of her life. It ended being the worst. As she runs away from her past, she literately runs into her future. AU Brittana fanfiction. Brittany's POV (may change it later on the story). Enjoy it.


I've being reading Brittana fanfiction for quite sometime and decided to try writing one. This is my first try and I hope you'll like it. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. This is inspirated on a portuguese tv show.

Follow me on twiter: AlairBesen

Follow and review.

Don't own Glee.

On with the story.

Chapter One: The Best Day Of Your Life

You got out of the bus and look around you to this city. You think that this is as good place as any other to this new course your life has taken. Thinking back to all that happened in the last few days you feel your heart ache with the image that first comes to your mind. Charlie. And Christine.

FLASHBACK

_You woke up with a smile already creping your face. You couldn't help it. _This is it,_ you think, the most important day of your life, your _wedding_ day. And that thought alone makes you the most happy you've ever been. You think in your future husband, Charlie. You've already know him for almost four years, dating for three and engaged for the last year, and you couldn't think your life could get anymore perfect. He is the owner of a big fashion company. Not that you care how much money he has. You've always been a simple girl and never cared for those tip of things. And his money certainly wasn't the reason why you fell in love with him. His strong character, his personality did it for you. His muscular figure, his hazel eyes that you absolutely loved. The fact that he's not to hard on the eyes helped, of course. _

_You were the most happy person alive when, he asked you to become his girlfriend, and, when, on your two years anniversary he proposed, you thank the world couldn't be more perfect, that Charlie, your fiancé couldn't be more perfect._

_And now you're here, nine months after you've said yes to him, getting ready for your wedding, getting ready to spend the rest of your life with your perfect husband._

END FLASHBACK

As you start walking away from the bus station, you begin wondering around the streets, and looking without much interest to your surroundings , because you didn't think this through, you just wanted to get away from that place. You walk for some time until your hungry tells you to look for food. So you walk into a diner and sit down in a booth and wait for the waitress to come to you.

FLASHBACK (continuity)

_You look at yourself in the mirror. You're beautiful, and now you're ready. There's a knock on the door and your wedding planner (who's name you can't really remember)enters your room telling you it's time. You smile and follow him out of your childhood room, down the stairs of your parents home. Your father is on the bottom of the stairs with a big smile looking up at you. You know that he is happy for you. As you reach him, you take the hand that is stretch out for you to take._

_"You look beautiful, sweetheart" he tells you._

_"Thanks, dad." You say _

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"Absolutely" _

_"Let's go then, Britt" He leads you out of the house where the limo is waiting for you. The driver opens up the door for you to enter, with your dad following behind you. The drive to the place where the ceremony is being held is short, because you didn't want some place to far away which caused a long car drive._

_The door is opened again and your dad is the first one out the car. He extends is hand to help getting out, and you take it as you smile at him, exiting the car._

_You grab your dads arm and both of you begin walking to the entrance of the building. The music starts and you look at the end of the path. Charlie, as expected, is there waiting for you to come to him. You begin walking down the aisle with your dad by your side, and a big smile on your face._

END FLASHBACK

The waitress arrives and gives you the menu. You order a burger, some fries and a coke. She walks away, and you look around the diner taking its appearance in. Being close to lunch time the diner its almost full with all kinds of people inside. There are children's walking around and their parents trying to get a hold of them; teenagers eating in a corner and (you guess) people who are in their lunch breaks from work, talking animatedly with each other. The loud noise doesn't bother as much as you would think it should. I kind off offers a homey feeling to the place.

In the meantime your food has arrives, and you thank the waitress and start eating. Looking out the window you see people walking in the sidewalk, some in more rush than others. You finish your lunch with a satisfied stomach field with good food. Getting up, you take your backpack, pay for your food, and leave the place. You begin walking by until you find a park with a pond on the end of the road, and start walking towards there. You reach the end of the pond and sit down on the floor looking out to the water and a family of ducks that passes by in front of you.

You start thinking once again in a plan for your life, because you can't just walk around aimless all day with nothing to do, and no propose in it for the rest of your life. You'll go crazy if you have nothing to do for to long. You'll always being an active person.

FLASHBACK

_The ceremony was beyond anything you could ask for, and now you are officially Mrs. Wilson._

_The reception is held in a hotel near by the place where ceremony was situated, and by the look on everybody's faces, you can tell, their having a good time. _

_Charlie is by your side greeting the guests, witch most of them you have no idea who they are, probably people who work with your husband. Although this all wedding is a little bit to much for your taste, you know that partly Charlie only did it so you could have the wedding that every girl, woman could ever dreamed of. You told him that you where not every other girl or woman, but you understood when he explained that he was a big deal on the fashion world, and this wedding was considered the wedding of the year, so you let him do it the way he wanted. Not that you could complain, because, it was awesome, everything was awesome._

_Everyone is starting to sit down on their seats and the first plate soon will be getting served to your guests. You sat in your designated sit in the middle of the principal table, with Charlie on your right side and your maid of honor, Christine, your cousin and best friend, on your left, and both of yours and Charlie's parents at the end of each side of the large rectangular table. In front of you is a big dance floor, where, in the middle of the afternoon you'll be sharing your first dance as a married woman. You cannot wait for that moment to arrive._

_As everyone finishes their food, and the plates are being cleared from the table, the speeches are being held by the most important persons: the maid of honor, the best man, both of your parents, and some friends with embarrassing stories of both you and your husband._

_As the speeches end you give Charlie a kiss in the cheek and got up from your spot and start walking in the middle of the tables talking to your family and friends._

_The time for your first dance with Charlie as a married couple is arriving and you can't find your husband anywhere, so you decide to go looking for him. You check the entire inside and still not a clue where he is. Asking around, some of is family tells you that they seen him walking outside of the compound. Not thinking twice you go outside looking in order to get him back to dance with you. _

_What you didn't expected to find when you walk out to the garden is Charlie sitting down on a bench with your cousin, Christine straddling him, and making out with their clothes half off of their bodies, foreplay full in motion. You stay there shocked in what your eyes are seeing. The first tear begins rolling down on your cheek and you begin turning around to get the hell out of that place. As your shoes rotate in the floor, they make noise that startles them causing them to stop what there are doing and looking at you with wide eyes and mouths open._

_"It's not what you think, Britt" Charlie pleads to you._

_You shake your head, full on crying now and you run away. It's not an easy task considering your high heels, but you do the best you can with what you've got. You reach the reception as Charlie pulls you by your wrist to stop you from going anywhere. The anger building in you rises and you shake is and off._

_"Don't you dare touch me!" you scream. _

_By now, the people around you are staring and starting to notice both of your devilish states, but you don't care one bit._

_"Britt baby, please, lets talk. Away from here. Alone. Jus let me explain. It's not what you think it is." Charlie asks you in a low tone._

_"Don't call me Britt, or baby. I'm not your baby anymore. I don't care what explanations you have to tell me, I don't want to ear them, or you for that matter. We're over. This "marriage" or whatever you want to call it, it's over! I don't want do see you again or ear from you again. We're done!" you say in anger. Everybody is looking at both of you now you confusing looks on their faces, not understanding what it's going on right now._

_You turn your back at them and run away to your home. You're not crying anymore, the pain you feel it's like a wall that impedes you from crying, and you're glad for it. You take your back pack and start putting clothes inside. You leave a note to your parents saying that the wedding it's over, and that you are going away for some time. You'll explain them later what's it's going on, but for now, you just need to get away, from this place, from Charlie._

_You take a taxi and go to the bus station, buying a ticked for the next bus available, and your off of this town._

END FLASHBACK

Tears are running through your face as you try no to think in what he did to you, and whom he did it with. You couldn't yet believe that your cousin, your _best_ friend, or you thought it was your best friend could do that to you.

You clean your face as you get up from the pond to go find somewhere to sleep for tonight. As you get yourself up, and start walking back, you don't notice someone running in your direction, and as this someone crash into you both fell. The difference between your falls is that yours is on the ground, and the other person is full on the water. As the person emerges from the water into your sight you just notice that you just crush into a woman.

"What the _fucking_ hell?" she screams looking at you, and you think that if looks could kill, you'll be _so _dead right about now.


End file.
